Robin's Sacrifice
by bearsrawesome
Summary: Based on the finale's events: KId Flash died in The Reach's Endgame, one year later The Team are still mourning their loss. Robin-Tim Drake-is desperate to end their pain and has found a solution and he is ready to make the ultimate sacrifice. Will the others save him before it is too late? And will his descision cause more harm than good? This is my first fanfic :)


**Nightwing POV**

Nightwing sighed deeply as he stood opposite the tombstone of his late best friend. It had been almost a year since Wally- or Kid Flash as the world knew him- had sacrificed himself to stop The Reach's endgame and save the planet from certain destruction. It was late summer and the moon was high in the sky and a warm breeze made the air feel light even in the darkness of the cemetery. Nightwing's heart was heavy with guilt as he laid the flowers he was carrying amongst those that were already clumped together at the stones base. Memories flooded Nightwing's mind and despite the sadness he smiled and thought about all the fun times Wally and he had shared especially in their youth.

"Nightwing?" a voice echoed behind him, sad and quiet.

Nightwing turned slowly to see Robin standing nearby

"Batman wants the Team to meet up in the Watchtower for a mission briefing."

Robin stood almost awkwardly, obviously upset about interrupting Nightwing's 'personal time'. Smiling,

Nightwing ruffled Robin's ebony hair reassuringly "Come on squirt, let's go join them then."

A smile spread across Robin's face as they both pulled out their grappling hooks and flew off into the shadows.

As they made their way to the Zeta Tube, Nightwing thought about the next day. Tomorrow was the first anniversary of Wally's death and the original team had all agreed to meet up along with Bart- who had inherited the persona of Kid Flash after Wally's death- to celebrate Wally's life as both a superhero and a friend. Nightwing was unsure of how Artemis would react as she-being Wally's girlfriend- had been hit hardest by his death; especially after being unable to see him whilst she was under deep cover as Tigress in the Light's organisation. They had only been able to spend a couple of weeks together before Black Beetle had initiated his endgame and almost destroyed the Earth. Since then Lex Luthor had risen to power but the world's faith in the Justice League had been restored, for the moment. The League's efforts were still focussed on finding Savage after he left the Earth with the War World. Nightwing was surprised when he realised they had reached the Zeta Tube disguised as a creepy phone box in the dark alley.

"After you," Nightwing said, motioning to the box which Robin swiftly entered.

There was a bright light and Robin disappeared. Nightwing turned, checking no one was watching he followed Robin, escaping into the blinding light.

**Robin POV**

Robin's heart felt heavy as he walked into the Watchtower. The whole team had been devastated by Kid Flash's death, including the newer members who had barely known him. Nightwing was an example of that, his entire attitude at the cemetery had almost frightened me. Both the Justice League and the Team admired Wally greatly for his actions and achievements. Robin wished he would be remembered the same way, but his time was up and his death promised to be anything but dignified although in Robin's mind it seemed entirely worth it. Batman had already started briefing the team and Robin rushed to join in. He found a space behind Superboy and tried to catch up. Robin spotted Cassie stood next to Bumblebee, her blond hair falling delicately over her shoulders. She spotted Robin looking at her and winked; an amused look in her eyes as she realised he was late. Robin smiled dreamily, remembering the first time they kissed which was coincidentally the day Wally died. Robin longed to tell her how sorry he was; to explain why he had to do what he did but he knew it would be useless. She would try and stop it from happening despite the fact that the events that will occur tomorrow are impossible to prevent; Robin had made sure about that. Ever since he had found that summoning spell in Zatanna's ancient magic tome, Robin had known what he had to do. No one knew that when he was sixteen he was destined to die, and Robin had long since given up hope of ever overcoming his future. What were a couple more years when Wally could grow old with Artemis and live a full, happy life? Batman's voice brought Robin back to reality "Robin, you'll take Gamma and enter building through the West side entrance whilst the rest of you are on distraction." Batman commanded his voice firm and gruff. Robin nodded slightly shakily, worried that someone might have realised something was bothering him.

"Then," Batman said calmly "Off you go, take the bio-ship and remember this is a stealth mission, just observe."

The Team nodded in understanding, and headed towards the Zeta Tubes and the Bio-ship. Robin followed slowly, gazing thoughtfully at the holograms of all the lost members of the League as he passed. His eyes fell upon Kid Flash's memorial and his imagination envisioned his hologram in its place, beside his fallen brother-the last Robin- Jason Todd. A gentle hand touched his shoulder and Robin almost jumped out of his skin. Ms Martian pulled her hand back in surprise, looking concerned.

"Are you ok, Robin?"

He nodded quickly, spinning away and walking toward the others; trying to hide the tears now trickling down his face.


End file.
